1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for automatic test data generation for lookup tables.
2. Background
In order to test lookup tables, test data should be generated. However, generating test data can be extremely tedious and require a large amount of time. Furthermore, when test data is used to test the lookup table, the lookup table is often tested in environments which may not accurately simulate the real world.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient method and apparatus to generate test data for lookup tables and to more accurately test the lookup tables.